


Barbie Girl

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, a lot of characters are mentioned
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Pas évident d'être respectée lorsqu'on a l'apparence d'une poupée .





	Barbie Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Tout est à Masashi Kishimoto. Ino ressemble un peu à une poupée Barbie non?

La nature avait été généreuse à sa naissance, et des fées avaient dû se pencher au-dessus de son berceau tant Ino était la fille rêvée. En grandissant, les bénédictions qu'elle avait reçu demeurèrent et l'adorable petite fille se changea en sublime jeune femme. Les premiers temps l'attention qu'elle reçu lui plut énormément, il n'existait rien au monde de plus agréable que de se sentir regardé et admiré parce qu'on était belle, c'était mieux qu'être transparente. 

Elle déchanta très vite, non seulement celui qu'elle aimait l'ignorait totalement, mais en plus les gens s'éloignaient d'elle de peur de ne pas être assez bien pour être son ami, ou pire certains se servaient d'elle pour se rapprocher de Shikamaru Nara, qui était un génie, et être ami avec quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que lui pouvait toujours être utile. Si ces personnes savaient qu'à l'académie leur génie était l'un des plus mauvais élèves ils le verraient autrement. L'une des choses les plus difficiles à supporter pour elle était justement son amitié avec le fils Nara, elle l'adorait mais à cause de son quotient intellectuel supérieur à la moyenne on ne la prenait pas au sérieux. On la considérait comme la poupée du groupe, la kunoichi juste assez douée pour se renseigner discrètement en usant de ses charmes, et cela la blessait profondément. 

En plus, elle ne pouvait en parler à personne puisque sa meilleure amie Sakura avait rompu leur amitié il y a quelques années de cela et était devenue sa rivale. Dès que les deux jeunes filles se croisaient les insultes fusaient, c'était à celle qui rabaisserait l'autre la première et de la manière la plus violente. C'était seule qu'elle vivait cette situation, et à dix-sept ans certains regards sur elle la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle pourrait se défendre si nécessairement, l'un des avantages d'être une shinobi. Malgré tout elle restait sur ses gardes, bien sûr sa tenue n'était pas très longue, et son haut laissait voir son ventre, ce n'était tout de même pas une raison pour la mater impunément. Pourquoi cela lui tombait dessus ? Sakura n'avait pas de poitrine et avec son tempérament plutôt explosif les hommes devaient préférer s'abstenir, en plus elle trainait avec Naruto qui était tout de même le jinchuriki, cela devait faire peur. Hinata était jolie et timide mais elle faisait partie du clan Hyuga qui était très réputé, et depuis qu'elle et son cousin Neji s'étaient réconciliés les deux ne se quittaient presque plus, s'entraînant pendant leur temps libre. Tenten était assez plate et couvrait tout sous sa tenue de combat...Peut-être était-ce pour cela que la fille Yamanaka recevait toute cette attention . Il faut dire qu'avec ses longs cheveux blonds clairs, ses grands yeux bleus tout aussi clair, et son corps mince elle ressemblait à une poupée. Les seuls ninja de sexe masculin qui ne la considéraient pas comme ça étaient ses deux coéquipiers et amis ainsi que son sensei, les deux garçons de l'équipe 8, Neji et Lee de l'équipe Gai, et Naruto, pour ce qui était de Sai elle n'en était pas sûre. 

Même après qu' Asuma soit assassiné et qu'elle et ses amis le vengent, sa réputation resta similaire. Les gens continuaient d'imaginer qu'elle n'était qu'une poupée blonde sans cervelle...Elle vécut la même chose après la perte de son père pendant la quatrième grande guerre ninja. 

A son retour du champs de bataille elle entendit certaines rumeurs qui racontaient que la boutique de fleurs de sa famille allait sombrer avec elle à sa tête. Ces paroles lui trottaient dans la tête nuits et jours, mais au lieu de la briser comme ils l'imaginaient, cela lui donna de la force, beaucoup de force et de volonté. C'est ainsi qu'un matin, elle se présenta dans le bureau de Senju Tsunade, pleine de détermination. La chef du pays la reçut, étonnée de cette visite imprévue. 

«  Je veux postuler pour le poste de sixième Hokage ! Annonça-t-elle sérieusement." 

La Hokage actuelle resta sans voix, Ino n'avait jamais parlé de cela auparavant, et Tsunade croyait qu'elle succéderait à son père à la section d'interrogation. La jeune Yamanaka avait de l'ambition, du courage et la volonté de prouver à tous qu'elle était plus qu'une simple blonde au physique de rêve. Naruto n'avait qu' à bien se tenir car il venait d'avoir une rivale de haute qualité. Elle ferait tout pour réussir et ne renoncerait pas à ce nouvel objectif. Une fois devenue leur supérieur, ils devraient bien reconnaître qu'ils s'étaient tous trompés et qu'elle était une excellente leader.


End file.
